zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Reese
Logan Reese (Matthew Underwood) is a main character on Zoey 101 and was part of the cast for all four seasons. He was born rich to a famous TV and movie producer, Malcolm Reese. He is the best friend and roommate of Chase Matthews and Michael Barret. He is also best friends with Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Nicole Bristow, and Dana Cruz. He is also the boyfriend of Quinn Pensky. Character 'Background' Logan was born to Malcolm Reese. His birth mother and any siblings remains unknown. Logan grew up in an extremely wealthy family, and is often spoiled and given oodles of money by his father. In Zoey's Tutor, it's revealed that Logan spends the summer at his home and was forced to learn chemistry from his grandfather who was a chemistry professor. In the movie "Spring Break-Up", it is also revealed that he has a beach house in Santa Barbara. 'Personality' Logan is often very arrogant and self-absorbed. He is considered a flirtatious jerk by many students, and likes to take pictures of himself and autograph them to give out to girls at PCA. Logan constantly refers to himself as being attractive and condescends to others. He also enjoys being active and making out with girls. He is portrayed to have a crush on Zoey on numerous occasions, including "Broadcast Views", where he flirts and asks her to make out, until he starts dating Zoey's best friend and roommate, Quinn Pensky. Despite being confident that every girl he likes is attracted to him, he is fairly sexist towards women. In Broadcast Views, and Welcome to PCA, he showed a strong reluctance to let females join the basketball team. Logan is also inconsiderate and insensitive towards other feelings. In Roller Coaster, Logan reveals Michael's secret about having a fear of roller coaster to the entire school and feels no guilt or regret about his actions whatsoever. Additionally, in Lola Likes Chase, Logan corrupted Dustin by cutting the sleeves off of his shirt and by styling Dustin's hair like Logan's. Also Logan corrupted Dustin into acting rude and snobbish like him so Dustin would attract other girls. In another episode, because Dustin was slacking in his duties for Logan, Logan left an extremely angry and hateful voicemail on Dustin's phone. Despite being so stuck up, Logan continues to be good friends with Chase and Michael. Unlike Michael, Logan has mocked Chase for his crush on Zoey instead of being supportive, until Chase put it on hold in Season 3. However, when Chase began apparently trying to replace Zoey with another girl in Goodbye Zoey, Logan and Michael helped Chase admit how much he missed and loved Zoey. Logan ripped the head off a stuffed giraffe Zoey gave him, showing that he does care for Chase and wishes him to be happy. Subsequently, Chase attacked Logan, although Logan forgave him. Logan's dad gave him money for all of the appliances in the boys' dorm room, and also for whatever Logan might want to buy. He and Dana Cruz were originally supposed to date until she was written out and replaced by Quinn Pensky: in School Dance he and Dana Cruz where matched during a personality test. He once hid a camera in a bear to spy on the girls' lounge in Season 1. He thinks he is the best-looking guy on campus. He is very stuck up and full of himself. He is portrayed as being a dumb person when it comes to school, spending money, and street smarts on many occasion, but it is revealed in one episode that he is very gifted in Chemistry, smart enough to tutor Zoey. This is due to being taught every summer as a child by his grandfather, a chemistry professor at a nearby college. In Season 4, he and Quinn Pensky become boyfriend and girlfriend, but keep it a secret. Logan seems to have become nicer since he started dating Quinn. In the episode "Coffee Cart Ban", he and Quinn have their first disagreement. In the movie, "Chasing Zoey", he and Quinn announce their relationship in public at prom. 'Skills and abilities' Logan is very athletic, having participated in multiple sports. He was on the basketball team in season 1, and also plays it for recreation. He was also on the football team in season 3. He likes to go swimming and play water basketball as well. Logan also frequently works out and exercises. In Lola Likes Chase, he reveals that during the week, he does workouts involving biceps, triceps, and abdominal muscles. Logan possesses the uncanny ability to (usually) attract other girls he likes. Throughout the series, Logan is shown to have gone out with a plethora of girls at PCA. Relationships Quinn Pensky Main article: Quinn-Logan Relationship Until Season 4, Quinn and Logan were only a few steps away from full enemies but then became best friends. Logan sometimes worked with Quinn, but otherwise, they were arch-enemies later turned best friends. This changed in the Season 4 episode Quinn Misses the Mark when Logan kisses Quinn. For the rest of the series, they tried to hide the fact that they were dating; however, when they inadvertently revealed this to Michael Walk-a-Thon , he didn't believe them, as he thought the idea was ridiculous. In Dinner For Two Many, they attempted to go on a date at Vaccaro, but when Zoey and James went to the exact same place, they were forced to pretend they both just happened to be there. In Chasing Zoey, they decided to go to the prom with someone else to hide their dating, with Logan going with Stacey Dillsen and Quinn going with Dustin Brooks. However, when Stacey tried to kiss Logan, Logan revealed to the entire school that he loved Quinn, and their relationship became public. Appearances Logan is present for 60 episodes out of 65 total throughout the series. He is absent for Season 1 "Defending Dustin," "Quinn's Date," "Spring Fling," and "Backpack," and Season 3 "PCA Confidential," but appears in flashbacks from Seasons 1 and 2. Logan is present for all 13 episodes in both Seasons 2 and 4, and appears in all four Zoey 101 TV movies. He did appear in Zoey's Balloon but only appeared in two scenes and had no lines. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists